Mosquitoes wait at the door to enter a home and then pass through the doorway when the door is opened or they enter through an open window. The mosquitoes then find their way to the bedroom and prey on an individual lying on a bed. This invention provides an easy and inexpensive means of deploying and retracting mosquito netting over the exposed flesh of the sleeping individual lying on the bed. It is assumed that the remaining flesh of the individual not within the protected space is protected by a sheet or blanket. The mosquito netting is held above the individual so that he/she may move in the bed without disturbing the netting or the articulated frame. The mosquito netting can be deployed or retracted by the individual while lying on the bed, and in the process of deployment, transient mosquitoes in the area have a minimal chance of being entrapped in the protected space. In the retracted position, the bed is fully accessible for making-up or changing the bedding.